


ugugugugguu

by MooksMookin



Series: tumblr prompt memes [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, i fucking hate this, laddershipping is a menace to society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zorc destroys a city and bakura is fucking pissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	ugugugugguu

**Author's Note:**

> my first crackfic. prompt from tumblr

“have u lost ur damn mind?!” bakura screamed at the top of his lungs as he looked upon the wreckage of the city. “zorc i told you not to go around destroying these F?UcKING cities all the damn time!!!”

“lmao srry bakura u kno i cant help myself winking face,” zorc said while doing one of those kawaii desu poses.

“smh zorc you never change. how am i supposed to explain this to my parents??” bakrua graoned wiping his face with his filfthy pale hand (the one that he always used to climb on top of zorcs dragon penis with ayayayay)

“OH BAKURA-KUN!!” zorc uguu’d “YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE ME TO MEET YOUR PARENTS I CANT BELIVE YOU!!!”

bakrua blushed all tsundere like “b-baka that was the plan all along.” but his demeanor changed once he looked at the city again. “but you had to go and ruined it!!!” he started crying. “how could you insult me?? how could you insult my family.”

“do not worry bakubaku at least you have me,” zorc said with the bishounen sparkles and roses appearing in the bg.

“oh zorc ilysm” bakura sobbed and then they kissed and then the world fucking blew up because laddershipping is sin.

**Author's Note:**

> (wake me up) wake me up inside (cant wake up) wake me up inside (save me)


End file.
